


they’re just party tattoos

by orginoflove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Girls Kissing, lavender is only there for like two secs, this is my first work oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orginoflove/pseuds/orginoflove
Summary: Ginny didn’t often gamble, because she’d grown up with five irresponsible brothers, and she’d like to think that she’d learned from their mistakes. But she was willing to bet everything she had that this was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.Or, Ginny meets Luna at a party she never wanted to attend.





	they’re just party tattoos

“The night is still young!” Lavender shouted, giggling as she stumbled over to Ginny and collapsed against her shoulder. Ginny found herself disagreeing. On the contrary, the night was growing very, very old. 

“Come on, Lavender,” she pleaded. “You’ve had your fun.”

Lavender pouted, which wasn’t effective at all. Fortunately, Ginny only had to glare at her for a second to see her resolve shatter. Lavender might have been drunk, but she was considerate. 

“Oh, alright,” she said, still frowning. “If you insist.”

Ginny breathed a deep sigh of relief, and muttered, “Thank God,” under her breath, before taking a step backwards and colliding with something- someone. She abruptly turned, an apology halfway past her lips. “Sorry, I-“

The girl had a face that reminded Ginny of the moon. Shadows darkened the side of her head, but a crescent of light adorned the curve of her jaw, the soft light of her skin, and the intensity of gaze. Her cheekbones shimmered, and the pulsing strobe lights must have been playing tricks on Ginny, because the girl’s eyes looked almost violet. Ginny didn’t gamble, because she’d grown up with five irresponsible brothers, and she’d like to think that she’d learned from their mistakes. But she was willing to bet everything she had that this was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. 

She didn’t know how long she had been staring, but it was long enough for Lavender to let out another drunken giggle. Ginny cast a sidelong glance at her, but she only winked before slipping off to rejoin the party. 

 

“Traitor,” Ginny grumbled, watching as Lavender knocked back another shot and found her way back into the beat of the dance floor. 

“Sorry?” the girl said, drawing Ginny’s attention back to her. Her voice had a peculiar but enticing lilt to it, one that Ginny wanted to hear again and again. 

“Nothing!” she said quickly, “I just… I’m sorry, that’s all. For bumping into you.”

“Oh.” The girl blinked. “That’s perfectly alright. You barely touched me.”

“Right,” Ginny said, pursing her lips and hoping that the girl hadn’t noticed her gaping. I wish I could touch you more, she wanted to say. She felt like an idiot, stammering and tucking her hair behind her ears. But she had always been bold, (bolder than all of her brothers put together as her mother always said), so she made the next move in spite of that. “I’m Ginny,” she said. 

The girl smiled. “Luna.”

•••

“You know, when you asked me to come with you to the bathroom, this is not what I thought you had in mind,” Ginny said, but there’s too much fondness in her voice for it to be a jibe. 

Luna laughed as she turned on the faucet and let the warm water soak the washcloth in her hand. She turned to see Ginny, who was sitting with her back braced against the door, and looking curiously up at Luna. 

Luna took a seat on the floor so that the two were facing each other, their knees knocking together awkwardly. Ginny leaned forward as Luna extended her arm and displayed the handful of temporary tattoos in her palm that she had pulled from her pockets moments earlier. 

“Pick one,” Luna said. 

Ginny put her fingers to her temple, as if having a very serious internal debate and not selecting a child’s tattoo to apply in a stranger’s bathroom, at a party she’d never wanted to come to, with a girl she barely knew but had a strange desire to kiss.

“You pick,” she said finally. 

Luna hummed. “This one,” she said, taking one between her thumb and forefinger and holding it up for Ginny to see. It was the outline of a shooting star: small and inconspicuous. Ginny nodded her assent and offered up her arm so that Luna could gently grasp her wrist. Something burned in the space between them. Ginny’s tilted her head forward as Luna peeled the layer of plastic from the tattoo and pressed it against Ginny’s skin. Her hand encircled Ginny’s wrist seconds later, pressing down the warm cloth. 

The sensation of Luna’s fingertips brushing her skin and the pressure of Luna’s palm collided, and Ginny had to resist kissing her right then. She held her breath and studied the tile at her feet, before her eyes wandered to Luna’s hands. She followed the length of her fingers up to her arms and across her collarbones before her eyes settled once again on the soft pink of her parted lips. 

Luna glanced at at Ginny from beneath her eyelashes. It felt like possibility. She leaned forward, almost imperceptibly. Ginny wasn’t sure if it was an accident. She wanted to believe it wasn’t. 

“Who dragged you here?” she asked and it came out a whisper, like she was sharing a secret. 

“No one,” Luna said, meeting her eyes. “I thought it sounded fun. 

“Oh.” She swallowed nervously. “Do you always accost innocent girls and drag them into the bathroom to tattoo them?”

Luna smiled. “You don’t seem to mind.”

Ginny was the one to close the space between them. The kiss was soft and new held all the feeling of youth. A kiss that reminded Ginny of moonlight and violets and a hand delicately holding her wrist. Luna’s other hand curved around her waist, and Ginny let her palm stray to Luna’s thigh. 

It ended before it could properly start. Luna pulled away and looked at her through kaleidoscope eyes, a smile playing at her lips. Ginny 

“I think it’s done,” she said, and it took Ginny a moment to figure out what she meant. She glanced down to see Luna lifting the towel and scraping the paper from her skin to reveal a smudged star that blazed over her veins. 

Luna dipped her head down and ghosted her lips over it. Ginny shivered ever so slightly. “I’m sorry,” Luna said, her mouth brushing over Ginny’s skin with each word. “I messed it up a little.”

“I don’t mind,” Ginny said. She was already too far in the clouds. “I don’t mind at all,” she said again, and tangled a hand in Luna’s hair so she could kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> listen, i know that this isn’t what the lyric “party tattoos” is supposed to mean. but i just really liked the idea of luna and ginny meeting at a party and if anyone would bring temporary tattoos to put on in the bathroom, it would he luna. 
> 
> this is my first fic and i’m excited! constructive criticism is welcome, just don’t be too mean. and i live off of validation so comment and leave kudos if you liked it!


End file.
